List of Leagues
Here is a list of Leagues (Minor, Negro, Senior, Canadian, Collegiate and Independent) that I have and would like to get what teams play in theses Leagues. They are - Alabama Colored League 1948 Alaska Collegiate League 1974-1992 Alberta-Saskatchewan Baseball League ????-???? Arizona League 1897 Arizona Instructional League 1978-1991 Atlantic City Independent Baseball League 1935 Atlantic Collegiate Summer League 1974-1982 Baltimore City League 1927 Baltimore Public Athletic League 1925 Baltimore Twilight League 1925 Baseball Association of America 1949 Berkley Colored Baseball League 1928-1934 Berks County League 1895 Birmingham Industrial League 1920’s-1960’s Blue Grass Colored League 1900-1950 Blue Grass League 1920 Boston Twilight League 1924 Burrard League 1938 California State League 1928 California Negro League 1947 California Winter League 1900, 1906-1920, 1922-1941 Canadian League 1894 Canadian Midland League 1894 Carolina Negro Semi-Pro League 1946 Clark Griffith Collegiate League 1945-1993 Central Atlantic League 1888 Central Connecticut League 1896 Central Interstate League 1887 Central League 1887, 1896 Chicago Commercial League 1890, 1906-1907 Colorado State League 1890-1891, 1894 Colorado-Texas-Oklahoma Baseball League 1919 Colored Departmental Baseball League 1912, 1914-1916, 1923 Colored National Baseball League 1914 Colored Texas League 1915 Delaware County Colored League 1922 Department League 1925, 1931, 1937 Dewdney Senior League 1921 East Texas Negro League 1946 Eastern Association 1882 Eastern Carolina League 1948, 1953-1954 Eastern Connecticut League 1909-1910 Eastern Interstate League 1888, 1895 Eastern New England League 1884 Eastern Township League 1934 Empire State League 1988 Florida Hotel League (Coconut League) 1903-1920’s Florida Instructional League 1974-1975, 1978-1994 Florida State Negro League 1937-1944, 1946, 1948, 1951-1952, 1955-1956 Florida Winter League 1960 Florida Winter Colored League 1930 Fox River League 1919-1920 Garry League 1908 Greater Winnipeg Senior League 1959 Gulf Coast Negro League ????-???? Hawaii League 1926-1949 Interstate Association 1884, 1888 Illinois-Iowa League 1899 Illinois-Indiana-Iowa League 1886 Independent Colored League 1931 Indiana County League 1916-1941 Indiana County Trolley League 1912-1914 International Colored League 1936 International League (PA) 1934 Intercounty Baseball League 1920-1945, 1970-2000 Interstate League 1891, 1894, Iowa State League 1895, 1911 Iron and Oil League 1885, 1892 Interurban League 1931 Lake Shore League 1910-1914 League Alliance 1878-1879, 1881 Lebanon Valley 1933, 1935 Maine State League 1890 Manitoba Senior Baseball League 1975-2005 Massachusetts State League 1883 Merrimac Valley League 1894 Mexican Academy League 1997-2001 Middle States League 1890? Middle West League 1930’s-1940’s Missouri Valley League 1895, 1901 MINK Collegiate League 2004-2007 Milwaukee Urban Colored League 1930-1932 Missouri Negro Semi-Pro League 1938 Montana State League 1887, 1891 Nebraska State League 1887 Negro Major American and National League 1964 Negro National Baseball Association 1957-1959 Negro National Baseball League 1911 Negro Southern League 1924-1925, 1928, 1930, 1937-1944 New Eastern Colored League 1939 New England League 1885 New Jersey Colored League 1911 New Mexico League 1888 New York Collegiate League 1978-1992 Non-League Players 1879 North Carolina League 1901 North Carolina Negro League 1946-1948 North Saskatchewan River Baseball League 1992-2009 Northeastern Connecticut State League 1885 Northeastern Saskatchewan League 1908 Northeastern League 1895-1896 Northern Kentucky and Ohio Negro Semi Pro League 1936 Northwest Mexico League 1989-2009 Northwestern League 1881, 1895 Nova Scotia Senior League 1978-2000 Oahu League 1913? Ohio State League 1888, 1892, 1895-1896 Pacific International Collegiate League 1992-2003, 2005-2006, 2008-2009 Pennsylvania and Delaware League 1935 Penn-Jersey League 1927 Pennsylvania State Association 1890 Piedmont Colored League 1920 Piedmont Negro League 1921 Placer-Nevada League 1923-1925 Provincial (Quebec) League 1922-1924, 1946 Puget Sound League 1887 Qu’appelle Valley Senior League 1949-2010 Rochester and Pittsburgh Trolley League 1935-1937 Rhode Island Association 1884 Rhode Island League 1889-1891 Sacramento County League 1911-1933 Sacramento Valley Trolley League 1914-1918 Saquenay-Lac St Jean Senior League 1970-1971 Saskatchewan Baseball League 1979-2000 Schuylkill Valley League 1895-1896 Seaboard League 1937 Snake River-Yellowstone League 1920-1921 Soo Line District League 1908 South Carolina League 1906 South East Senior Baseball League 1975-2007 South New Jersey League 1903-1904, 1906-1907 South Texas Negro League 1945-1978 Southern Alberta Junior Baseball League 1975-1977 Southern Athletic Association 1936 Southern California Winter League 1914 Southern Collegiate League 1999-2009 Southern Colored Association 1934 Southern Irrigation Senior League 1958-1959 Southern Texas League 1912 Southwestern Interstate League 1895 Southwestern League 1893, 1895, 1899 Suburban Colored League 1934-1940 Sunbelt Collegiate League 2002-2010 Sunshine League 1925 Sunshine Senior League 1952 Texas Collegiate League 2004 Texas Colored League 1916-1917 Texas Negro League 1946 Texas Valley League 1901, 1908 Tri County League 1936 Tri State League 1894 Tri State (Colored) League 1932 Union Association 1908 Union Pacific Industrial League 1900-1909 Union League 1926 Upper Peninsula League 1888 Utah-Idaho League 1900 Valley Collegiate League 1923-1992 Virginia-Carolina League 1940 Virginia Mountain League 1912 Washington State League 1897 West Coast Florida Negro League 1950’s-1960’s West Coast Negro League 1953 West Texas Colored League 1950’s-1960’s Western Association 1892 Western Canada League 1908 Western Canadian Baseball League ????-???? Western Carolina Negro Semi-Pro League 1946 Western Collegiate Baseball League 1998-2009 Western Colored League 1920-1922 Western Negro League 1928, 1937 Western New York League 1886 Western North Carolina Industrial League 1948-1953, 1955-1961 Western Ontario League 1905 Western Saskatchewan League 1908 Western League 1893, 1938 Wheatbelt League 1947-1948, 1950-1951, 1953-1968, 2004, Wisconsin-Illinois League 1926, 1932 Wisconsin State League 1890, 1901, 1925, 1927-1936 York Hotel League 1938 Category:Defunct Baseball Leagues